


Tangled (in bad flirting)

by mashmash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Crack, Disney, Disney Quotes, Disney References, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's small, Kinda?, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Why Did I Write This?, but cute, different ages bc i like aging minhyuk down for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: Because when someone tries to win you over using Disney, you gotta fall. I don't make the rules.





	Tangled (in bad flirting)

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THIS IS AND WHY I AM UPLOADING IT BUT YOU SAW THE TAGS AND NOW YOU'RE HERE AND I'M SORRY YOU WILL READ IT BUT I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL 
> 
> ENJOY MY DISNEY SELF INDULGING MESS
> 
> MAY HYUNGHYUK THRIVE ETERNALLY (cause this is for the disney square for the hyunghyuk bingo yayyyyyy)
> 
> <3

**[15:45]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

is ur name ariel? bc we are mermaid for each other

 

 **[15:57]** FROM: 080-6940-9304

Does this work if my name is not Ariel or?

 

 **[15:59]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

it can work if u want it to

u can still pretend ur ariel tho

she’s a MERMAID

 

 **[15:03]** FROM: 080-6940-9304

I may pretend that I’m a mermaid, but I still won’t know who you are.

And how you found my number.

I’m sure the “not talking to strangers” rule applies to the merman kingdom as well.

 

 **[15:06]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

do u know that thing that’s going on recently

the booth thing, with the generator? u ask for a secret number and that’s ur date

 

 **[15:07]** FROM: 080-6940-9304

I’m not in high school anymore, but I know what you’re talking about.

Are you a student at Seoul High School?

 

 **[15:07]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

WHAT DO U MEAN UR NOT A STUDENT

AND HOW DID I GET UR NUMBER IF UR NOT

???????????????????????

 

 **[15:08]** FROM: 080-6940-9304

Ugh, I have an idea.

Was the guy working at the booth Lee Hoseok?

 

 **[15:08]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

…yes

how do u know

 

 **[15:09]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

He’s my friend, although I highly regret this title and choice.

He probably put my number in the generator without my permission.

He thinks that I should get laid.

 

 **[15:10]** FROM: 080-6940-9304

*raises hand*

i volunteer as tribute

 

 **[15:11]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

You don’t know me.

And you used a Disney pick up line and a generator to find me.

And you may be sixteen.

There are so many no go’s here.

 

 **[15:11]** FROM: 080-6940-9304

i assure u that im not 16, im

can’t tell actually, ur a stranger

but im not 16

fuck it, im 18

and disney is the greatest thing mankind has ever created, excuse u

 

 **[15:12]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

You can’t tell me your age but you wanted to Hunger Games your way into my pants.

You don’t even know if I’m a guy or a girl, i don’t know that either.

This is way too vague.

 

 **[15:12]** FROM: 080-6940-9304

oh, i actually do, hoseok told me that ur a guy and i asked for a guy’s number anyways

im a guy as well and i may or may not know that ur into guys

can’t tell how

 

 **[15:13]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

Brb gonna kill Hoseok.

 

 **[15:13]** FROM: 080-6940-9304

rip, he was a brave man

swift as the coursing river

with all the force of the great typhoon

with all the strength of a raging fire

mysterious as the dark side of the moon

 

 **[15:14]** FROM: 080-6932-4210

That’s it, I’m blocking you.

And for the record, you can’t make a man out of Hoseok even if you wanted to.

He’s a damn softie.

 

 **[15:14]** FROM: 080-6940-9304

the guy’s buff, he’s more of a man than all of us

and u caught my disney ref

so i win

bye

*** _a week later ***_

 

 **[11:59]** FROM: disney anon boy

hey beauty, can I introduce you to my beast?

 

 **[12:02]** FROM: prince charming

If I remember well, he locked her in a cage on the first meeting.

Should I be scared?

 

 **[12:03]** FROM: disney anon boy

for a person that blocks me for my disney refs you sure know a lot

even though you didn’t block me yet

that means

you LIKE my refs

you sly fox

 

 **[12:03]** FROM: prince charming

I like the references, I don’t like the flirting.

I’m allergic to corn and cheese and these were both corny AND cheesy.

You had one chance and you ruined it.

 

 **[12:04]** FROM: disney anon boy

well ur still talkin to me so i didn’t entirely ruin it did i

what’s ur name

mine’s minhyuk

 

 **[12:05]** FROM: prince charming

I never said I want to exchange names or any other thing except for bad pick up lines with you, did I?

 

 **[12:05]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

that hurts my feelings but at least u want my pickup lines

ugh

i can’t have a nameless date

to quote my hoe poca-hoe-ntas

i would rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you

 

 

 **[12:06]** FROM: prince charming

Fine. Hyungwon. It’s fair that way, you gave yours.

But you’re not getting anything else, especially after that.

How do you even know all these quotes?

 

 **[12:06]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

my dear hyungwon, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me (✿◠‿◠)

 

 **[12:07]** FROM: prince charming won

Do I even want to know them?

I’m sorry, I’ll answer later. Too many orders to take, gotta leave my phone down and actually work.

 

 **[12:07]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

oh, ur working?

ugh, royalty these days is so overrated

see you, my prince

***

 

 **[15:16]** FROM: prince charming won

If princes worked at Starbucks, then where would broke as fuck college boys be? In the Royal Palace, sipping lux Earl Grey with Queen Lizzie?

 

 **[15:19]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

u do realise u just revealed ur workplace to me right

and i don’t like tea that much so the starbucks trope was better

 

 **[15:19]** FROM: prince charming won

Good luck finding a faceless twink with your only information the name Hyungwon at the 30 Starbucks around here.

 

 **[15:20]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

now I know that you are a twink as well

don’t underestimate my gay instinct and my persistence

 

 **[15:20]** FROM: prince charming won

I certainly can’t underestimate the latter.

You’re TOO persistent.

 

 **[15:22]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

you must be true to your heart, that’s when the heavens will part, mulan said and i believe her

 

 **[15:22]** FROM: prince charming won

DO YOU EVER STOP

DON’T YOU HAVE CLASS OR SOMETHING

 

 **[15:22]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

that’s cruel, hyungwon, u can’t stop someone from being themselves

and i had class

i was texting u from school before

 

 **[15:23]** FROM: prince charming won

These are quotes, not your words.

Thus, not yourself.

Are your grades below average? Like your flirting skills?

 

 **[15:24]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

ouch

is this what they call tough love

and no, they’re fine, average

im sorry, gotta go, have a study group meeting to attend

bye, my prince, work hard (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

 **[15:26]** FROM: prince charming won

Goodbye, study hard!

 

_*** three days and a couple of casual chatting sessions later ***_

**[01:22]** FROM: prince charming won

Do you know how to make homemade lemonade?

**[01:32]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

what? wait, let me google it

_<https://www.kitchensecrets.com/homemadelemonaderecipe/> _

this is the most helpful thing i could find and that’s how my mom makes it

 

 **[01:33]** FROM: prince charming won

Oh, thank you. I couldn’t find an easy one.

 

 **[01:34]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

y are u making lemonade at 2 am

don’t u have servants for that, ur majesty

 

 **[01:36]** FROM: prince charming won

The closest thing to a servant I have, aka my roommate Changkyun, brought lemons from his hometown and I can’t stand having them in my fridge anymore.

They were in the way, I wanted to put leftovers in there.

 

 **[01:37]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

oh, i see

make it and tell me if it turned out nice

i’m going to sleep, I have an exam tomorrow

wish me luck

 

 **[01:37]** FROM: prince charming won

Sure thing.

Goodnight and good luck, hope you studied enough.

***

 

 **[04:57]** FROM: prince charming won

The lemonade is great, thanks. It’s pretty sour and cold.

I don’t know why I stayed up just to say that.

***

 

 **[23:37]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

glad the recipe wasn’t shit

will u give me a glass

i need it

pls

 

 **[23:38]** FROM: prince charming won

Changkyun drank it all. There’s only one glass left, and I’m drinking it now. You’re late.

Are you okay?

I didn’t get a pick up line today and I’m concerned.

**[23:40]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

i knew u were obsessed, u liar

and yes im fine

not really

but yeah, i don’t have a pick up line today

u can dumb my ass

although u will regret it, my ass is great

 

 **[23:42]** FROM: charming prince won

How can you be sad but still have confidence?

 

 **[23:42]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

it’s one of my countless charms, baby

 

 **[23:43]** FROM: charming prince won

I take it that it was hidden, like the others. Well hidden.

Wanna talk about it?

 

 **[23:45]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

aw, u care about me

i just fought with my best friend kihyun for some stuff

it was stupid, now that i think about it

but it will be okay

 

 **[23:45]** FROM: prince charming won

I’m just kind.

And I guess, just give him time. Or talk to him when you’re both calmer.

 

 **[23:46]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

i will work this out

we’re always like that

he’s just

uptight

and a bitch

and CRUEL

 

 **[23:47]** FROM: prince charming won

Seems like you love him a lot.

 

 **[23:50]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

then u know nothin about love, babe

how r u going to love me if ur like this

 

 **[23:51]** FROM: prince charming won

Love always finds a way, it’s true.

 

 **[23:51]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

DID U JUST QUOTE PRINCESS AND THE FROG TO ME

DID U

IS THIS A DREAM IM LIVING

 

 **[23:52]** FROM: prince charming won

Maybe, but you didn’t walk with me in it.

And I hope you weren’t sleeping for 100 years because that’s unhealthy and I’m sure you wouldn’t be as pretty as Aurora.

 

 **[23:52]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

HYUNGWONNNNNNN

UR QUOTING SLEEPING BEAUTY NOW

I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE TURNING POINT OF OUR RELATIONSHIP

MY MOOD IS FLYING HIGH LIKE MY UWUS

 

 **[23:52]** FROM: prince charming won

Then my job here is done.

I have to go to sleep now, living the sophomore lit major and Starbucks working life is hard.

Goodnight ♥

 

 **[23:53]** FROM: disney boy minhyuk

lit major

fitting

i like it

goodnight, prince charming ♥

 _***_ _a week and many texts later ***_  
  


**[18:45]** FROM: barista prince won

WHY DIDN’T YOU LET ME KILL HIM

 

 **[18:46]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

HE DID NOTHING WRONG

 

 **[18:46]** FROM: barista prince won

HE BROUGHT U WHERE I WORK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

THAT’S

VIOLATION OF PRIVACY

 

 **[18:47]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

he just brought me for coffee

on his defence, i told him to get into this starbucks

he didn’t tell me anything about u

until u wrote my name on the cup and i saw ur nametag

and u dropped the cup

 

 **[18:48]** FROM: barista prince won

Can you please not remind me, I was there, I LIVED through it.

 

 **[18:49]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

ur so aggressive

u just reached out to, like, choke hoseok-hyung

he was SO SCARED

but at least u didn’t try to choke me

so I guess i shouldn’t hide yet

 

 **[18:49]** FROM: barista prince won

Why is this buff cockroach a hyung and I’m not?

 

 **[18:50]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

i wont call the love of my life hyung

its anticlimactic

and hoseok-hyung is respectful

 

 **[18:50]** FROM: barista prince won

HE IS JUST A DISRESPECTFUL BALLOON

 

 **[18:52]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

but

he did nothing wrong

he just bought me coffee

ಠ╭╮ಠ

 

 **[18:54]** FROM: barista prince won

I just.

Wanted to invite you out myself.

First.

 

 **[18:57]** FROM: barista prince won

Just say no if you don’t want to.

 

 **[18:57]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

NO

IT’S JUST

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YES

 

 **[18:58]** FROM: barista prince won

Yes? Yes what?

 

 **[18:59]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

YES TO THE DATE

 

 **[17:05]** FROM: barista prince won

I

Never said it was a date.

Didn’t.

 

 **[17:06]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

YES TO WHATEVER THIS IS GOING TO BE

 

 **[17:08]** FROM: barista prince won

I still can’t believe the fucking pick up lines worked.

Next week. Saturday. Starbucks. At 7.

 

 **[17:09]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

bittersweet and strange, finding u can change, learning u were wrong

 

 **[17:10]** FROM: barista prince won

Do you think Mrs. Potts would be proud that you are using her lyrics to make fun of me instead of making me like you?

 

 **[17:12]** FROM: Minnie (annoying)

is it really necessary to use them for that?

 

 **[17:14]** FROM: barista prince won

…

No.

It’s not.


End file.
